


I Just Wanted A Normal Life

by CaptainHookness (orphan_account)



Category: Constantine (TV), Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior, Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, bros, later rape scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CaptainHookness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick Rawson and John Constantine are brothers. Or - were brothers. When John has a case in DC, he pays his brother a visit after ten years. How will Mick react to John showing up at his doorstep with a cigarette in his mouth and a cocky smile on his face? How will John handle Mick getting mixed up in his line of work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunited Once More

It had been a good ten years since John had seen his brother, Michael. Ever since Michael had went on to work for the FBI, John had gone off to work as a con-man, the two had just dropped contact. John had mainly dropped Michael because it was his way of saving his own ass. Michael might not have cared as much, but John knew he still missed him.

 

Now that John had a case in DC, he thought he would pay his dear brother a visit. Even if Michael didn't want to see him, it was too late - he was already heading up the walk way to his brother's house. He lit up a cigarette before knocking on the door; he waited, and waited, and waited until finally, Michael answered the door.

 

"Hello, brother" John smirked, puffing some smoke from the corner of his mouth. "Long time no see, mate."

 

 

 

Mick stood in silence for a while, his eyes scanning over John. "You've changed" he scoffed, "Come to con people here in DC?" He looked John over once more and crossed his arms, "So, you're a platinum blonde now? That isn't the John Constantine that I grew up with."

 

"And you ain't the Michael Constantine that I grew up with" John fired back, blowing smoke into Michael's face.

 

"It's Rawson. Mick Rawson now" replied the other, his cheeks beginning to turn red from the cold air. "I changed my last name when I started working for the FBI, but you know, whatever."

 

John hummed, "Because you didn't want anyone to know you were related to expert con-man, John Constantine."

 

"What is it that you want, John?" Mick asked as he leant against the door way.

 

"Just thought that I would stop by and pay my dear brother a visit now that I have a case here in DC. So you know, what a better time to see someone" John laughed as blew the last bit of smoke aside and stomped out his cigarette. "Especially when it's cold and there's snow on the ground."

 

"A case?" Mick asked, stepping aside to let the exorcist inside. "What kind of case? John, what are you really doing?"

 

John sighed, "Do you really want to know what I'm doing, mate? I'm working a demon case with my best mate, Chas. WE have to send it back to hell. And it is our old friend, Gary. Remember him?"

 

"No, I don't" Mick sighed, "Are you conning people by pretending to be an exorcist? I can arrest you for this!"

 

"You're not going to arrest your own bloody brother!" John argued, leaning against the wall. "And you don't even have proof that I was conning people!"

 

Mick rubbed the side of his head and groaned, "John, you thought you dropped off the face of the earth ten years ago by dropping me but you're on the FBI wanted list for cons!"

 

John laughed bitterly, "That's why I'm redeeming myself!" he grinned, pulling out a card from his trench coat and passing it to his brother.

 

"Master of the dark arts, huh? Funny." Mick rolled his eyes and laid his head back against the wall, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

 

"Laugh all you want, mate. But jokes on you, you might be in danger, too. So I'll be hanging around." John sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "So don't have me arrested just yet if you value your life."

 

Mick only grunted and ran a hand through his fluffy, dark hair, "John, you can't just... Come into  _my_ city and solve your own fantasy crime."

 

"Hold it - This isn't  _your_ city!" John snarled, "And you don't have to act like I'm someone that has to be kept inside an insane asylum. Believe me, mate.. It didn't help."

 

"You were in an insane asylum? What happened?" Mick reached out a hand and grabbed John's waist, "Are you okay?"

 

John shrugged, "I had a nervous breakdown - after a failed exorcism and a few other doings.. It's a long story, don't worry about it.

 

Mick pinched the bridge of his nose, "Listen, I've got a flight to catch first thing tomorrow morning, so I'm gonna go upstairs and pack. Help yourself to some food, and try not to break anything. Let me know if you need something."

 

John nodded happily, wrapping his arms around his brother one more time before letting him go. He headed into the kitchen to look through the fridge; looking and looking around for some whiskey or scotch - jumping when he heard the front door slam shut. The exorcist sighed and closed the door to the refrigerator before lighting up a cigarette.

 

 

"Hey, babe. I'm home a little earlier than I thought" said a voice. A man's voice. John all but whipped around and punched the dude in the face when he felt a pair of arms around his waist, slowly wondering down towards his crotch. John turned around, his eyes wide. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

 

"Oh, we're gonna play that game?" the other man laughed, pressing a kiss to John's neck. "I like your new get up. Trench coat looks pretty sexy on you."

 

"Who are you? Surely your mum told you not to kiss random strangers, love." John squirmed away, frowning at the other's confused expression. "Mick, come here!"

 

Mick came downstairs, his eyes darting between John and his boyfriend. "Oh, shit. Uh, Prophet, this is my brother... John. John-"

 

"John Constantine" he interrupted, "And that is my idiotic brother, Michael Constantine. Or..  _Mick_ as he goes by now."

 

Jon frowned and looked between the two, "Micky, you didn't tell me you had a  _twin_ brother. With  _my_ name."

 

"Because I hadn't seen him in ten bloody years!" Mick scoffed, "I didn't think it was important. But don't worry, he won't be staying here with us."

 

Prophet nodded slowly, "This is news to me... But as long as I can tell you two apart."

 

Mick smirked, "My stupid brother has the ugly hair" he hummed, watching as John put out his cigarette and immediately lit another. "And he reeks of cigarettes and alcohol."


	2. My Fear Is Slowly Dying

John now sat on the backyard porch, his eyes clothes as he took in the cool rays of the sun. He looked up as he heard the wood creek beside him, smiling as his brother came outside for a smoke. "You got one for me, mate?"

 

Mick nodded and passed the pack to John, smiling weakly, "Sorry that you had to meet Prophet like that." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "So here we are, ten year later, sitting and smoking like we were the night before we went our separate ways." The agent looked over at John and studied the way his lips would curl into a smile when he spoke. "I know we both had a tough life growing up; especially when we lost mum, and dad was starting to become a drunk and all. We should have been there for each other more. I know you took more of dad's anger than I did, but still. I was never there for you. Then when you were fifteen and attempted suicide... When I found you half dead on the bathroom floor... I'm sorry you had to take dad's heat for the both of us. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. I wish I could have helped you. If I could go back and change everything, I would." He put out his cigarette and looked over at John, who was still taking in the sun and smoking. "Remember all the great times we  _did_ have though?" He thought back on one of his most fond moments. It was the one of them playing around outside in the middle of winter. They were taking a break from playing football (since John was kicked in the stomach). Mick and John had just turned sixteen, and of course, Mick had gotten to date anyone he wanted to while John jumped at the touch of a hand on his shoulder. The two were talking about girls and guys and Mick's first kiss. John listened, even though he wasn't sure what the big deal was. John had told Mick that he'd never kissed anyone before and really wanted to see what it was like. If it was such a big deal like everyone made it out to be. The two had sat in an awkward silence for a excruciatingly long few moments before Mick took John's face in his hands and connected their lips in a tender kiss. John was shocked to say the least; he didn't know whether it was worse to give in and kiss back or to pull away and run back to his room. After he pulled away, all John could do was stare at Mick in utter shock. 

 

"I'm your brother," John squeaked.

 

"Which is why I did that," Mick had replied, a smug smile on his face.

 

Mick was ripped from his thoughts as he felt John cuddling at his side, "I missed you, buddy" he whispered, petting John's hair.

 

"I missed you too, mate. I would have come back sooner, but I was afraid of putting you in danger." John sighed and put out his cigarette, getting up and stretching his back. "How about we go out to eat? If you want. I mean, we could also go see a film. But I understand you would rather spend some time with your boyfriend. I'll be here for a week, so when you get back from your trip..." He trailed off and shrugged, "Just a thought."

 

Mick laughed softly, "I'd love to go out and eat. Do you think Prophet can come?"

 

"Of course" John smiled, watching as a butterfly landed on his nose.

 

Mick couldn't help but laugh and grab his phone to snap a picture, "That's my new wallpaper, I love it." He put his finger up to John's nose, letting the insect crawl onto his finger, "I love all of the butterflies we get in our backyard. Prophet loves to do gardening. And he plants the most beautiful flowers. He also planted that plum tree. Try one, they're great."

 

"Don't mind if I do," John hummed as he carefully picked a fragile fruit from the tree, "I don't want to hurt it. It's so perfect."

 

"Just try it, "Mick beamed as he pushed the purple fruit to John's lips, "You won't feel bad."

 

John took a small bite and grinned, "They're so ripe and sweet." He laughed, continuing to eat, "I don't want to fill up before we eat, but these are so good." He hummed softly, watching as his brother picked a few flowers, "So you and that guy... How did you meet him?"

 

Mick smiled brightly and looked around, "My first day in my Red Cell Unit, Prophet was the only one that was nice enough to approach me and say hi and help me around. Then the same day I saved his life, so later that night he brought me some drinks. Long story short, after drinks, we had a one night stand and we kept going out after that." He recalled every memory of the two and laughed, "And here we are four years later.."

 

"Wow, still going out after a one night stand four years ago. That's a new one on me. I never thought that a one night stand could end like that."

 

Mick rolled his eyes and closed the back door, "I always wondered how you would do in just a regular civilian life. Without all of the magic." He eyed the other closely, watching as he shifted awkwardly and looked down at his hands, "So you don't think you could survive without magic?"

 

"Known if for too long, mate." John sighed and shrugged out of his coat, "Listen, Michael -  _Mick,_ I have a case my mate and I need to take care of so I'll be back later and we can go out to dinner." He headed back inside, saying goodbye to Prophet and that he'll be back before grabbing his keys and going out to his car. 

 

Mick headed back in the house and ran a hand through his hair, "Prophet?" he called. He walked into the lounge, "Hey, baby." Mick laughed as Jon wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his nose.

 

"Hey." Prophet hummed, scooping his lover up in his arms, "How is my favourite boyfriend doing today?"

 

"Your  _favourite boyfriend?_ I better be your only, fucker." Mick giggled softly and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, "John left, but he's coming back later so the three of us can go out and eat."

 

"I know," replied Jon, "He told me. And that gives us time to ourselves." Jon purred as he carried Mick up the stairs, "I feel like we haven't been intimate in so long. Work always gets in the way and I hate it. Even if we do get alone time on a case, by the time we get back to our hotel or whatever, we're either exhausted from the day or just not even in the mood." Prophet laid Mick on their bed and climbed over him, kissing him sweetly. "I've missed the feeling of your body on mine."

 

Mick let out a tiny moan and wrapped his legs around Prophet's waist, "I've missed it too, I've just missed you." He pulled his lover into another tender kiss, smiling sadly against his lips. Mick couldn't remember the last time he and Jon had last been this intimate. The last time they had even been this lost in each other was a mystery. It was always work. Work work work. It got old - as one could imagine. Of course, no one ever had the chance to even  _ask_ for time off. He pulled away after a few more minute of passionate kissing, about to speak up when Prophet began to kiss the side of his neck, down to his throat... His collarbone. "Baby," the sniper panted, gripping Jon's hip. "Sex later, intimacy now. Get your guitar, I wanna do some singing with you."

 

Prophet huffed and sat up, "I was just getting started," he pouted, standing off the bed and grabbing the sun burnt coloured acoustic guitar that sat int he corner of the room. "What did you want to play?"

 

"SoI heard this song on the radio a few day ago and I really liked it, and I've learnt the lyrics to it, I just need to help you figure out the guitar chords for it. Then we can play it together, maybe even get John and his mate to play too."

 

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea, why don't you sing it for me?" Prophet smiled, patting the body of his guitar as a lazy drum beat.

 

Mick cleared his throat, his cheeks flushing red. He waited for the right moment to come in, his voice staying soft;

 

_"I waited 'til I saw the sun,_

_I don't know why I didn't come._

_Left you by the house of fun,_

_I don't know why I didn't come..."_

 

_"When I saw the break of day,_

_I wished that I could fly away,_

_Instead of kneeling in the sand,_

_Catching teardrops in my hand..._

 

_My heart is drenched in wine,_

_But you'll be on my mind,_

_Forever..."_

 

Mick looked up at Prophet and stopped singing, "That's the just of it. I love that drum beat you had going." He grabbed his phone and checked the time, seeing it was only half passed six o'clock. "I wonder what John left to do." Mick shrugged and laid his head on Prophet's chest, "He said he had some kind of case. I hope he's okay."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title by Gojira's The Heaviest Matter In the Universe. But yes, finally I updated something. I've had such horrible writer's block lately; as you guys can probably imagine with four story going at once.


	3. Someone Better

John held onto Chas as he was helped into the car, "Fuck, mate.. I think I might pass out.. I don't even think there is any bone left in my ankle."

 

"You're overreacting. We're going to the hospital, so just shut up and hold on for the ride." Chas put John down in the front seat and kissed his forehead,, "It's okay, baby."

 

"It will be bloody okay when I'm not in so much pain I can barely breathe!" John whimpered, his eyes beginning to water.

 

Chas sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "It's okay, just close your eyes and take a deep breath."

 

"Take a deep breath my bloody ass!" Constantine snapped, watching as Chas sped off.

 

"Listen, John, if you're not up to going to dinner tonight with your brother and his boyfriend, I can call and say you broke your ankle.. Which you did. " Chas smiled softly at John, who only rolled his eyes and shifted uncomfortably.

 

"We're going. I just need a cast and a lot of pain killers, okay?"

 

"Okay," Chas sighed, waving his hand in John's direction.

 

 

Once they had finally arrived at the hospital, Chas helped John inside and proceeded to tell the nurse what had happened. They put John in a wheelchair and brought him  into the A&E for x-rays. After taking x-rays the nurse wrapped a cast around John's ankle and gave him a pair of crutches. "Would you like some pain killers?" asked the nurse.

 

"That would be fucking wonderful, sweetheart." John winked at the nurse and tok the little orange bottle from her hand, "Thank you very much." The exorcist stuffed the bottle into his coat pocket, grabbed his crutches, and hopped out to the waiting room.

 

"How are you feeling?" asked Chas, "Are you going to have your foot amputated?"

 

John snickered, "Very funny, mate. Now let's go. I'm hungry."

 

 

Eventually, the two finally got back to Mick's house; it was now about half passed 19h, and John grabbed his phone and dialled Mick's number, "We're outside, mate. Get Prophet and lets go eat."

 

Mick hung up the phone and grabbed his coat, pressing a kiss to Prophet's nose. "Come on, babe." After he hung up, the two joined hands and headed out the door. Mick sighed and sat in the back with his twin as Prophet yelled shotgun. 

 

"It's nice to meet you guys, I'm Chas, John's boyfriend."

 

"Really now?" Prophet smirked, "Both boys are gay?" he laughed and buckled his seatbelt, "I'm Jon, too, but you can call me Prophet."

 

"Actually, mate," John interrupted, "I'm bisexual."

 

"Right, sorry" Prophet chuckled, "Mick is gay, and gender-fluid, so I get that mixed up."

 

John cocked an eyebrow and turned to Mick, "Gender-fluid, huh?"

 

Mick smiled, "Yeah."

 

John smiled back, "Do you prefer he or she?"

 

"He."

 

"And when you're a girl, what do you want me to call you?"

 

"Natasha."

 

"I like that. I'll try my best to keep from slipping up."

 

Mick smiled even brighter, "After I turned twenty, I would wake up some days and feel like a girl, and some I would be a guy. And after a while, and a little bit of research, I figured I'd pick a female name. And I wanted to be called Natasha, so I just... Yeah.."

 

John nodded, chuckling softly. He laid back and closed his eyes and laid back, "I'm happy for you."

 

"Oh, thanks." Mick laughed, hugging John's shoulders and reaching forward to hold Prophet's hand.

 

"So, do you go to work in skirts sometimes?" John laughed, nudging his twin playfully.

 

Mick shook his head, "No, I haven't really thought about it. Plus, it's probably hard running after suspects in a skirt. That's why Beth doesn't do it anymore. " He hummed softly, watching John closely, "What about you? I have a hard time believing that you are fully male."

 

John rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, then. I'm just a pain, bisexual guy. Nothing too interesting about it."

 

Prophet sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, even though Mick is gender-fluid, he still gets the job done. He put our bosses' stereo-typing to shit. Our boss wasn't exactly understanding about the whole thing, but here we are now. He's the best on our team."

 

"Am not," Mick whined, hugging himself, "I've only really ever helped you catch one guu, and that was because I had visual on him and Sam told me to pull the trigger."

 

"Alright, that's enough, guys," Chas laughed, "We're here, and Mick, if you could, help John out of the car. Thanks." He stepped out of the car, too busy talking with Prophet to even bother to look back at John and Mick.

 

The twins looked at each other and sighed, "So," Mick said softly, "You hurt your foot... How?"

 

John continued to look at Prophet and Chas, sighing a little more heavily. Running a hand through his hair, he looked over at his brother, "I hope they don't end up together."

 

"Why would they?"

 

It was no lie that John was easily jealous. He constantly worried about Chas leaving him for someone far better than him. "Because," Constantine murmured,  "Chas will find someone  better. He always has the chance to leave me, but he doesn't. Maybe this is his someone better..."

 

Mick looked down, his eyes threatening to fill with tears. He couldn't bear to lose Prophet. "I hope not."


	4. To New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a continuation of chapter 3

John sighed and pushed his hair out of his face, "Chas means the world to me. I don't know where I would be without him. I just can't lose him."

 

Mick sighed, "I don't believe Chas is going anywhere with Prophet."

 

"I guess you're right," said John as they walked into the restaurant.

 

As the four entered the restaurant and got their table, John laid his crutches under the table and slid into the booth with Mick.

 

"So," Chas said softly, "I never knew you had a brother."

 

"Neither did I," Prophet added.

 

The twins looked at each other, "We don't talk about our past much, and when Johnny ran away, he was now my past."

 

"I didn't want to leave, but I had to. I couldn't take the beatings anymore. I didn't want to leave Mick in it all, but he was the preferred child, so I just left." He pulled Mick into a tight hug, "But I'm glad to see him as a behaviour analysis agent. And not a killer." John sighed sadly, "But enough about us, what brought you to the Red Cell Unit, Prophet?"

 

"It just... Did, I guess. I  had to redeem myself somehow. I was a convict. I spent a little over six year in San Quentin prison because I killed a guy that was molesting kids... That's where I got the nickname of Prophet. I never really served any other prison time, and I'm glad the team had let me join. Or else I would never have met Mick, and he means the world to me." Prophet coughed, "As you probably know, John, and I'm still sorry I kissed you, I know you were probably taken aback"

 

"Wait, you what!?" Chas gasped, "You two kissed!?"

 

"In our defence, Chas, I look just like my brother and he wasn't expecting for there to be two of us." John laughed softly, holding his hands in defence, "Don't freak out, okay? It was an honest mistake."

 

"It really was," said Prophet as he ruffled Mick's hair, "So you know how that goes. Of course I apologised, through utter shock."

 

"Yeah, I believe you," Chas grinned, picking up his glass, "I'd like to make a toast." He waited until the others picked up their cups before continuing, "To new friends!"

 

"To new friends!" the others beamed, laughing as their glasses and cups clinked together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter (kind of) I'm sorry it's so short.. Everything sucks I don't know what to put in the middle of this to get where I want it to go. And I'm also thinking of starting the alphabet prompt challenge thing. Give me letters A-H (if anyone reads this). They'll be for most of the ships that I write about, including Castle, Supernatural, and Coliver from How To Get Away With Murder.


End file.
